


Full Circle

by suezahn



Series: Kismet [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Serricci, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suezahn/pseuds/suezahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming of age is never easy, even for a princess. Leia takes a time out in order to reflect, despite a rather handsome distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the property of Lucasfilm, Disney, etc. My only profit is in the form of readers' feedback. Please be generous!
> 
> Note: This story was originally written in 1999 and has now be revised and updated for consistency with the rest of the Kismet Series. A very special thank-you to my lovely proofreaders: Erin Darroch and Marjorie Joyce.

* * *

 

 _Soon as the evening shades prevail,_  
_The moon takes up the wondrous tale,_  
_And nightly to the listening earth_  
_Repeats the story of her birth._  
—Joseph Addison, “Ode” (1672–1719)

  
_They say it’s your birthday._  
_Well, it’s my birthday, too, yeah!_  
— _“Birthday,”_ The White Album, The Beatles, composed by Lennon/McCartney

* * *

 

Located deep within a tropical region of Serricci’s major continent, the Rebel Alliance base was a network of hastily constructed buildings, narrow roads, and circular landing fields large enough to handle troop transports. The complex was spread out over several kilometers of rain forest, and the dense growth of trees and brush that surrounded the military operation provided effective camouflage. Bright and hot sunlight occasionally interrupted by torrential rains—the daily forecast since the Rebels had made planetfall nearly nine standard months before—made living damp, sticky, and generally miserable, but it also further obscured their presence from probing Imperial eyes.

Today, the rains had stopped completely and the sun had made headway on burning off the constant moisture.

_I’m obviously not the only person who’s found an excuse to get outside._

From her high perch, Princess Leia Organa could see individuals and small groups of freedom fighters milling around on the ground, drying themselves out after months of nothing but humidity and rain. Immediately following the end of her own shift in headquarters, she’d taken more initiative than most and scaled an access ladder to the roof of the Command Center located at the center of the main road. It was an exclusive place that offered privacy, a generous view of the base, and—at least for this evening—a riveting sunset. It was exactly what she’d needed.

Dusk had always been her favorite time of day. She found a special beauty in its shifting colors and emerging stars. She’d been fortunate enough to witness a wide range of sunsets on many different worlds during her travels as a noblewoman, politician, and Rebel, but in her memory, none compared to Alderaan’s dramatic contrasts of fire red and cobalt blue. Tonight was different, however, and Leia had to concede admiration for Serricci’s stunning light show. The effort spent in climbing to the roof was rewarded by a palette of colors that left her a little breathless and a lot homesick.

 _At least there’s something pleasant about this wringing-wet world_ , she mused with a sigh.

That ache for Alderaan, senselessly destroyed less than a standard year ago, had ever so slowly eased with the passing months, buried beneath a never-ending parade of new pains that further separated her from the awful terror of the _Death Star_. For a long time, she’d worked double-shifts in an attempt to avoid the memories, until exhaustion and a personality used to dealing with issues head-on had forced her to face the reality of her loss. And by doing so, she’d learned that she wasn’t quite as alone as she’d imagined. She’d discovered an entire network of friendly support created and maintained by her new friends within the Alliance: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca, as well as others such as Keris Aldric, one of Leia’s only close female friends. They still watched in mostly mute concern as she worked herself into oblivion, and yet they always seemed to be right there when things got too much to handle alone. They had become her surrogate family.

She was still a little amazed by the dramatic shift in direction her life had taken since the abrupt ending of her tenure in the Imperial Senate. In less than one day, she’d gone from senator, princess, and a respected Imperial citizen to an _ad hoc_ supplies procurer in the Rebel Alliance and hunted outlaw.

_Not exactly what one would consider a positive career move, but sometimes you have to follow your heart and do what you feel is right._

She had emerged onto the stage of galactic representation at an unprecedented young age, due more to her own initiative and determination than her adopted heritage. Unfortunately, the altruistic motivations for attaining such an influential position had demanded an unimaginable price; her blatant sympathy for, and growing connections to, the Rebellion to Restore the Old Republic had ultimately cost her that career, along with her home and her freedom. Free as anyone could be under the double-yoke of royal responsibility and Imperial oppression, anyway.

The loss was terrible and there were dark times when she found herself searching for a reason to continue fighting when all that she had ever cared about was callously reduced to so much space debris.

Thus, it was rare moments like this when the beauty of nature bedazzled her senses and rejuvenated her life force, which seemed to provide an avenue for cleansing away those nagging doubts. No being could live untouched by the death throes of a powerful and evil empire. How could she have expected to be any different?

Seated upon the knee-high housing of the climate control power plant atop the roof, Leia arched her back and expressed a heartfelt yawn before stretching her legs out and crossing them at the ankles. She leaned back on her hands, then glanced down at the mid-calf black boots into which her khaki trousers were tucked; it had been a long day and she felt sorely tempted to kick them off and wiggle her toes.

A sound—the scrape of leather soles on metal rungs—broke through her thoughts. Leia glanced to her side to watch the shadowed but nonetheless immediately identifiable figure of Captain Han Solo emerge from the edge of the roof as he clambered over the top and then straightened up to his full height. The black-on-white of his favorite utility vest and shirt combination stood out like a beacon in the growing dusk, and she admired his slim, masculine physique.

 _Oh, you are feeling good tonight, aren’t you, Leia?_ she mused, a little surprised by her own assessment of the normally irksome spacer. _Must be the weather._

“Thought I might find you up here,” Han’s deep voice rumbled in the still air of the approaching night. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh, really?” she responded, making a conscious effort to sound uninterested. _Maybe he’ll just go away_ , she wished, hating the idea of losing this peaceful sunset. Between the lingering pain of her memories and the sheer pleasure of being able to relax, she had no desire tonight to risk engaging Han in a round of verbal boxing if he wasn’t in one of his more amiable moods.

The Corellian smuggler stepped closer, then paused, evidently registering her inhospitable signals. “I needed to fly an idea past you. Mind some company?” Before Leia could refuse, he moved and sat down beside her on the metal box. Assuming her same loose, semi-reclined pose, he seemed content to remain in silent, mutual appreciation of their unhindered view.

 _Goddess, he really is gorgeous_ , Leia admitted to herself, hoping that by conceding the fact, she could then push the thought out of her head.

Handsome men were nothing new to her—rich, royal, suave, and attractive suitors had been a mainstay of her previous life. She’d flirted with a practiced flair, teasing but never succumbing to any of their smooth words or other charms. So how was it that she could be so mesmerized by this particular man to the point that she forgot every lesson of her past? Was it possibly because Han Solo had proven to be the first man that she couldn’t flirt into submission? He seemed at once immune and too eager, and each of her attempts had backfired with embarrassing results when he’d called her bluffs. He also displayed a complete lack of awe for her name, contacts, and résumé—yet more weapons in her usual arsenal of influence that she’d wielded with other men. Perhaps that was the source of her mysterious and rather perverse attraction to him; he was unlike anything in her experience. Although he was brave, intelligent, and amazingly talented and charming in his own dubious fashion, surely her old tutors and advisors would have disapproved of a man with such a questionable background.

_Then again, when did I ever worry about what they thought?_

Leia studied his long, outstretched legs before the silver reflective flash off his holster buckle drew her gaze. Belatedly realizing where her eyes had settled, she blinked back to reality and attempted to change the unspoken topic. “How did you know I was up here?”

Han met her look, his lips crooked in a smirk that seemed to say, Wouldn’t you like to know? “Let’s just say that I have friends in high places.”

Leia groaned, then chuckled as she redirected her gaze out toward the setting sun. Maybe this would be one of those times when they remained congenial in each other’s presence. She’d always enjoyed those friendship-building moments and one would certainly fit her mood this evening. Besides, it was nice to hear the confirmation that he considered himself a friend.

“Managed to get away from it all for a little while, huh?”

Wondering whether or not he was baiting her, Leia risked an honest answer. “A little while. I wanted to see the night sky.”

“I know what you mean. Nice view.”

Something in Han’s voice drew Leia’s full attention back to him, only to find he was studying her now. Although she’d always privately hoped for just such openness from Han, she suddenly felt unsure of how to react. She was acutely conscious of his close proximity. “You wanted to speak with me about something?” she prompted.

“Yeah. There’s scuttlebutt on the flight line that tomorrow is the kid’s birthday. He’s embarrassed that it’s his Majority, so some of us were thinking of throwing a little party. I volunteered to ask your help for supplies, and figured you’d want to get in on it, anyway.”

Leia jolted upright; the hair on the back of her neck was trying very hard to perform the same feat. “Luke’s Majority is tomorrow?”

“I know it’s short notice but we only just heard about it this morning and—” Han stopped mid-sentence, eyeing her as if she were about to topple off the roof, which felt like a distinct possibility. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t believe this.”

“What?” he repeated with just a touch of impatience.

“I come into my Majority tomorrow, too,” Leia confessed, unable to mask the bewilderment in her voice. A moment later—too late—she realized that perhaps sharing that little fact with Captain Solo wasn’t one of her wiser moves. He could be merciless when it came to poking fun at what she considered personal foibles, and her young age was one of them.

Han’s dark eyebrows rose in shock, then just one dropped back down with obvious disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?”

Leia mutely shook her head, then stared down at her boots once more. Sometimes, it was a little creepy the things she and Luke had in common.

“No, I suppose you’re not,” Han answered his own question. It was common knowledge that Alderaan, like most human-centric planets, took the twentieth anniversary of one’s birth very seriously, a symbol of moving into the adult majority of one’s life.

Leia’s noble background increased the importance of this milestone—or at least it would have, had her royal inheritance not been obliterated.

Clearly still doubtful but easygoing enough to let the coincidence slide for now, Han sat upright and rested his elbows on his knees. “Weird.”

“Hmmm.”

“Well, that explains why you’re up here, anyway.”

Leia glanced at him. “What do you mean?”

“Hey, correct me if I’m wrong, but traditionally, a person’s expected to meditate about their actions over the past year before beginning the new one. And if you’re about to reach Majority, then—”

“I’m to reflect on my entire life up until today, and then contemplate my new life as an adult,” Leia quietly finished. She was grateful for the diminished light around them; it masked the flush that she knew tinted her cheeks. Never one to let age interfere, Leia was nevertheless acutely aware of the years and experience between them at that moment.

Han was still watching her closely. “It’s a beautiful night—a rare one on this soggy hunk of rock—and you can see the stars. I can’t think of a better place to be.” His grin seemed to illuminate the entire rooftop. “Just goes to show we both have excellent taste.”

Leia laughed out loud at that. She couldn’t find fault with his logic, either. Strange how they did tend to appreciate many of the same things, particularly stargazing. Even stranger how some of their more memorable soul-revealing moments occurred during quiet times like this, absorbing the beauty of a star-studded view.

_This could turn into a dangerous habit if you’re not careful._

“Well, I guess this means no surprise party for you, but now we’ve got another excuse to celebrate, huh? Think you could scrounge up some _special_ provisions?”

Han’s enthusiasm was contagious and his hint clear. Although she felt no desire to be the focus of a celebration, she liked the idea of throwing one for Luke. “I believe I might be able to tap into the Rebel stores.”

“Great! Me and Chewie have half a case of Corellian brandy we can donate to the cause, but it won’t last long. And I found—” Han’s face was suddenly marred by a frown. “Damn. Wish I’d known yours was tonight. I’ve figured out a gift for Luke, but I don’t have anything for you.”

Amazed by the honest regret in the smuggler’s tone, Leia offered a demure smile. “That’s okay. I didn’t expect anything.”

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t offer if I thought you expected it.”

 _How typical_ , she thought despite a growing appreciation for whatever it was about this blunt, conceited, uniquely irritating man that fascinated her so.

“Actually,” Han went on to suggest with a casual air, “I could give you a Majority Kiss now, with the promise that later on, I’ll give you something a little more…lasting.”

 _How very typical_ , Leia amended, not bothering to hide her skepticism. Lately she’d noticed an uptick in his flirting, a flattering but yet disturbing trend in and of itself. She also couldn’t help noticing the surge of warmth that his proposal generated.

_Definitely a dangerous habit. We can’t keep meeting like this._

“Hey,” he coaxed, obviously anticipating her suspicion. “Kissing is a traditional Corellian tide-you-over-’til-I-can-get-you-something-better gift. I’m making a serious offer here.”

Unable to recall ever having heard of that particular tradition before, an impish thought came to mind and Leia flashed a wicked grin at the expectant spacer. “Would you have given Luke a Majority Kiss as well?”

A dark eyebrow shot up. Han looked more surprised by her whimsical taunt than by her implications. “Sure, if I thought he’d appreciate it.”

“But you’re so sure I would?”

Han didn’t take the bait. Instead, he returned her gaze in a challenge. “There’s only one way to find out.”

_Where have I heard that line before?_

“I promise to be nice.” He held up his hands, palms out, to show they were free of grease and other incriminating residue.

_What’s the promise of a scoundrel worth?_

In many matters, she’d come to trust him implicitly, so why was it that with this sort of thing, she didn’t want to trust him any further than she could levitate him? A part of her suspected it wasn’t really Solo that she doubted—it was herself. If he attempted more than a kiss, she wasn’t completely convinced that she would stop him. The thought of a kiss was very compelling. In fact, she’d always been just a little curious—all right, a _lot_ curious—about how those full lips might feel and how he’d use them. Times like tonight, when she enjoyed his company, just added fuel to that burning curiosity. Besides, he was indeed a friend and if his offer were genuine, she risked truly offending him with her rejection.

_What are you afraid of, anyway? It’s just a little harmless flirting._

For a long moment, she studied his face and considered the possible ramifications, then made a decisive nod. “All right.”

She half-expected Solo to grin until his head imploded, so she was surprised when his demeanor grew serious. He leaned close, gently framed her face within his hands, and met her eyes with an unflinching intensity that erased all other thoughts from her mind.

“Welcome to your Majority, Leia.”

The rumble of his voice as he spoke her name—no teasing nicknames tonight—sent a wave of sheer energy down her spine and out to the very tips of every tingling nerve ending. His hands were so warm!

_Oh, Goddess, maybe this isn’t such a great idea!_

The frantic thought was too late and evaporated in the heat that surged through her when Han’s lips pressed against hers. His kiss was so gentle and pleasant, however, that Leia instinctively closed her eyes to block out distractions. The last thing she expected was for the embrace to end a moment later; she’d anticipated—maybe even wished—that it would last longer. Inexplicably disappointed, she opened her eyes to find Han waiting for her, his own shadowed features unreadable, his eyes dark and unwavering. There existed a silent, sensual moment between them that neither seemed willing to break.

“Thank you,” Leia said softly in an attempt to relieve the awkward tension, but she instantly regretted it. The change of expression on Han’s face told her that she’d inadvertently resolved his internal debate on whether or not he was finished.

“That’s wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked with a little grin, appearing to regain his own equilibrium as he released her.

She realized that if his goal had been to leave her wanting more, he had wildly succeeded. “Not too bad, but do I get a receipt for that other gift?”

Han let out a startled laugh. “No. I told you I’d be nice and I was. You’ll just have to trust me on that, too.”

Leia nodded, settling back on her metal perch. She drew in a lungful of air and told herself that the slight shiver that coursed through her body was due to the relatively cooling night air. “I guess I can live with that.”

“Good.” Han leaned back on his palms, settling into his former semi-reclined position, the easy smile and flash of white teeth illuminating his face. “Then again, that’s one present I don’t mind having returned.”

**The End**


End file.
